


5 Times Ryan Visited Akmazian + 1 Time Akmazian Visited him

by AccidentalAvenger



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Ryan went to visit Akmazian in the abandoned cargo bay and one time Akmazian came to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for the Eos 10 fandom. I felt that we needed some more cheesy tropes as a fandom so here you are. I'll update as regularly as possible. Hope you enjoy the fic!

Dr Dalias stormed into the cargo bay as if he was being chased by an army. Akmazian sprung to his feet, his hand going to his blaster. Dalias’ hair was a mess, falling across his face, and his usually pristine scrubs were crumpled and looked slightly damp. He came to a halt in the middle of the bay, panting slightly and staring at Akmazian. 

“You need to hide me,” he said emphatically. Akmazian tensed and nodded, his heart racing.  
“Who’s after you?” he asked, tugging his blaster out of its holster and stepping towards Dalias, “Did they follow you here? Do we need to get you off the port?”

Dalias shook his head, still breathing heavily. “No, no – nothing like that. Jane’s after me.”  
Akmazian stopped and glared at the man in front of him.  
“Seriously?” he said with frustration, “I thought the Alliance was sending agents after you? You storm in here like you’re about to be killed because your Nurse friend is pissed off at you?”  
Dalias laughed desperately. “No – you don’t get it. She’s actually going to kill me if she gets her hands on me. Please, please let me hide here. Just a couple of hours, so she has a chance to calm down.”

Akmazian sighed and shoved the blaster back into his holster. His stomach flipped at the thought of spending possibly several hours with Dr Dalias. Forcing his expression to stay looking slightly bored, he turned and gestured for Dr Dalias to follow him.  
“Fine. C’mon darlin’, I'll show you round the digs,” he said with a casual smile, “You might as well get to know the place if you're going be stuck down here too.” 

If Akmazian was being completely honest, there wasn't much to show Dr Dalias. The cargo bay way practically empty – huge and grey and impersonal. The Silent Storm sat in the middle of the expanse of steel floor, her dents and stains looking all the more obvious in its cold, dingy surroundings. A faint layer of dust covered almost everything else, empty crates and boxes stacked around the edges. The sound of their shoes against the floor echoed strangely around the large room and there was a chill that invaded everything. Finally, they approached one corner of the bay where a large cargo crate sat, doors propped open. 

“Home, sweet home,” Akmazian said with a sigh as they entered the dimly lit crate, “I keep most stuff on the Silent Storm but it gets pretty stuffy in there. So this is where the magic happens.” He gestured to the sparse space – a couple of blankets, a few books, a torch and some empty bowls. Ryan frowned.  
“Uh – it’s, um, it’s very-” he began but Akmazian quickly cut him off.  
“It’s a shithole, I know. But it’s better than a prison cell so I can live with it. Take a seat anywhere you like Doctor – it’s all cold hard metal.” 

Doctor Dalias hovered for a moment before sitting carefully on a patch of floor opposite the blankets. Akmazian dropped down opposite him and grinned widely.  
“So darlin’, you’ve got me in the bedroom. What happens now?”  
Doctor Dalias groaned and leant his head back against the wall.  
“Come on,” Akmazian teased, “You got to give me something here. Top or bottom? I’m willing to go with either.” He let his eyes slide down Dalias’ body, any true attraction masked by his humorous attitude.  
“My eyes are up here,” Doctor Dalias growled. Akmazian’s gaze met the Doctor’s, who visibly flushed even in the dim light.  
“I know,” Akmazian said, raising his eyebrows. Dalias groaned again and buried his head in his hands. 

“You know what, I’m just gonna go. I don’t think I can deal with any more innuendos today. Maybe Levi will let me hide in the kitchens – Jane’s probably already checked there.”  
Akmazian laughed slightly, a slight feeling of panic rising at the thought of Doctor Dalias leaving. “Fine, fine. No need to go Doc. At least tell me what you did to get chased down here?”

Doctor Dalias looked affronted. “What makes you think I did anything?” he asked, sound defensive.  
“Nurse Johns seems pretty –um, unusual, but are psychopathic murderous rampages really her usual style?” Akmazian pointed out. The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Yes. You clearly haven’t spent enough time with her.”  
“Fine,” Akmazian conceded with a slight nod, “But what did you do to make you hide this time then?”

The Doctor sighed wearily. “Do I really have to embarrass myself again today?”  
“Yup. I’m offering you asylum. I wanna know what I’m in for if Nurse Johns decides to check down here.”  
“Ugh fine,” Doctor Dalias said, rolling his eyes. He quickly muttered something unintelligible under his breath.  
“What was that?” Akmazian asked, folding his arms and leaning back.  
Doctor Dalias groaned and took a deep breath. “I- um, I may have slept with someone she had feelings for.”

Akmazian’s heart stopped. Surprise was an under-statement to say the least. Jealously also played a large part of the emotions curling deep in the pit of his stomach.  
“You slept with her boyfriend?” he said slowly, then quickly added, “Her girlfriend? Jesus Doctor, that’s low. I’m accused of destroying a star system and even I know that!”  
“What? No!” Dalias replied quickly, “God no – they’re not together. I’d never – she just likes him. A lot. Sometimes she stalks him, it’s a bit weird.”  
Akmazian whistled through his teeth. “And you decided to get in between Nurse creepy and her love interest? That does not sound like a great idea.”  
“Probably not. But it seemed like a great idea at the time,” Doctor Dalias admitted, running a hand through his hair, “Everyone was drinking, having fun and it kind of happened. It was a while ago – the med staff Christmas party.”  
“Before or after you all nearly got eaten by a tree?” Akmazian asked, trying to distract himself from the whispers of jealously that murmured into his ear.  
“After,” Dalias replied, “She was actually tying to convince me to make a move at the party. Ironic considered how pissed off she is now.”

Akmazian, paused in confusion. “Wait, she was trying to convince you to have sex with the guy she's in love with? This must be weird even for Nurse Johns.”  
Dalias gave another strained laugh. “Once again, not really. This has been going on pretty much from day one. Jane stalks him except he's gay and oblivious so she tries to set him up with me.”  
“Shouldn't she be glad then?” Akmazian asked, “I mean – her plans worked, right?”  
“Well yeah, but they weren't her plans,” Doctor Dalias explained, “Also she was still holding out hope for him to be into girls. I can confirm that he is most decidedly monosexual.”  
“And you?”  
“And I what?”  
“Last I heard about your sex life was that you slept with someone called Sierra? She had a tail?”  
Doctor Dalias grimaced. “Ah. Yes. Well I am decidedly less monosexual. Jane may have not known about that though.”

“You didn't tell her you were into guys and then out of the blue slept with the guy she was into? That's harsh Doc,” Akmazian said with a laugh. Dalias rolled his eyes.  
“I'm aware. Which is why I didn't mention it. It's not an easy thing to bring up.”  
“She found out from him?” Akmazian guessed. The Doctor nodded grimly.  
“They sometimes eat lunch together. He mentioned it, assuming she knew. She didn't.”  
“And she freaked?” Akmazian offered cautiously, hoping to draw the conversation away from the mysterious Doctor. He didn't know the man but he hated them.  
Dalias nodded grimly. “And she freaked. In the middle of the cafeteria. There was high-pitched screaming. Some knife waving. She accused me of betraying our friendship at least five times. So I bolted and here I am.” He paused for a moment, “In hindsight, I probably should have told her. She did not seem happy to find out from him two months later rather than me.”

"That sounds like it would have been a good idea,” Akmazian said giving a tight, sympathetic smile even though his discomfort vibrated through his body. He could feel the simmering fire of jealously building in his gut. Still, he paused for a moment before asking “So. You and this Doctor, right? Anything more? You still seeing each other?”

Dalias sighed. Akmazian couldn't tell if it was wistful or weary. “Nope. Dr Osolong and I won't be seeing each other in that regards again,” he confirmed in a deadpan tone and the tension in Akmazian’s shoulders lessened slightly. He shook himself slightly, it wasn't his place to be jealous. Doctor Dalias continued, tugging at a loose strand of hair. “He's really nice but it's just… There's nothing there. Now we've just got the awkward situation of being co-workers who have seen each other naked. Not that that's that big a deal in the infirmary anymore,” he finished with a smirk and then paused, the smile sliding off his face, “Wow, way too many of my friends have seen my penis,” Doctor Dalias said, growing horror in his voice, “I mean – Jane, Levi, Interface, you, Dr Urvidian. That's… not a great track record.”

“Friends.” Akmazian repeated in a deadpan voice, trying to crush the butterflies in his stomach. He was a dangerous criminal. He shouldn't have butterflies.  
Dalias shrugged. “Yeah, I know he's my boss but he's kind of a friend as well. I mean I've seen him naked and covered in chocolate so I think we're pretty much equal.” 

“I wasn't asking about Dr Urvidian,” Akmazian said shortly. Dr Dalias frowned in confusion, his nose scrunching up in an adorable way. Akmazian tried not to look at him.  
“Then what do you mean-” he began, then cut off suddenly, eyes widening, “Shit – I- I’m sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed that we were friends,” he shuffled backwards, away from Akmazian slightly, his expression mortified, “I guess friendship isn't really a thing for supposed terrorists? I- uh, yeah. Um, sorry.” 

Akmazian shook his head quickly, embarrassed panic clawing its way up his throat.  
“No- I-” he took a deep breath, “I just meant, I thought you hated my guts. Kinda surprised you'd consider me to be one of your friends if I'm honest, Doc.” 

Dr Dalias frowned again, hand tugging at his coat sleeve. “Well, I did testify for you at court. I assumed you'd take it as a given. Then I got you the uniform to get back on the ship. I wouldn't do that for someone I hated”  
Akmazian raised an eyebrow. “You didn't exactly seem happy about doing it,” he pointed out. Dr Dalias scoffed loudly.  
“Well I nearly got court-martialled and then my father died. Forgive me I wasn't sunshine and happiness. Also the last time I saw you you had shot and kidnapped me.”  
“But before all that-”  
“-Before all that I thought you were a terrorist who killed billions. Obviously I didn't like you then.”  
“You came after me with a rifle!”  
“That was a while ago,” Dalias said defensively, “And like I said – I thought you were murderer.”

“But now you believe I'm innocent?” Akmazian asked cautiously, slowly testing the waters.  
“Now I know you're innocent,” Doctor Dalias said with utter conviction that made Akmazian’s heart flutter slightly. He paused and then gave a short laugh, “You’ve probably killed less people than Levi, if we’re counting.”  
“Hate to admit it but that might actually be true,” Akmazian confessed with a smirk, “He's kind of a ruthless tyrant when it comes down to it.”  
Dalias grinned. “Jane and I think he exaggerates his image to hide his insecurities. Explains why he talks so much, as well. He always acts like his family was overthrown during a popular revolution but we looked it up – according to the Interface it was a military coup.” 

“Ha, no kidding,” Akmazian said, thoughtfully. He paused for a moment before admitting, “I'm glad I got someone like you believing in me, Doctor Dalias.”  
“Ryan,” the other man said quietly, “No one calls me Doctor apart from my Grandmother.”  
“Ryan,” repeated Akmazian, not even bothering to suppress the feeling of warmth that flooded through him. He paused for a moment, giving a small smile before quickly shaking himself. “So you said something about Doctor Urvidian naked and covered in chocolate? That sounds like something that friends should definitely tell each other.”

Ryan groaned and leant back, his head against the wall. He seemed less on edge than before and there was a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.  
“Oh God,” he said with a slight grimace, “I really didn't want to have to bring up this memory again. It's pretty scarring.”  
“Sounds like fun,” Akmazian said with a grin, “Consider a sordid tale to be payment for asylum down here.” Ryan rolled his eyes.  
“Fine, but don't complain when you regret it later. So I want to start by saying this is all Levi’s fault. And partly Urvidian’s. But mainly Levi’s. So there we were in the infirmary-”

As Ryan told the story of the Ideé Fixotica, Akmazian sat back and watched the other man. He drank in the sight of Ryan speaking animatedly, dexterous hands waving about dramatically and his eyes bright and almost hypnotic. For once, Akmazian didn't shake himself out of his reverie – he gave himself a few minutes to be drawn in by Ryan. After all, they were friends. And Ryan never had to know that Akmazian had feelings extended beyond friendship. That would be a bad idea


	2. Two

Ryan wasn't running the next time he appeared at the entrance of the Cargo Bay but it still caused Akmazian jump to his feet, his hand dropping to his blaster. Ryan paused, taking a slight step back, his eyes widening. He was clutching a large purple bundle in his arms and wore a large bulky backpack over his crisp infirmary uniform. Akmazian quickly moved his hand away, running it awkwardly through his hair as he let the tension drop from his shoulders. 

“Doct- Ryan. You surprised me,” he admitted, trying to stop his hands shaking as they always did when he was startled.“You almost gave me a heart-attack.”  
Ryan gave an embarrassed smile. “Sorry about that. At least I’d be a good person to have around in the event of a heart attack.”  
“That's true,” Akmazian agreed, unable to stop himself from smiling at the dorky joke. “So, Doc. What can I do for you today?”  
Ryan’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh yeah. Um, so I was wondering if-”

He paused and Akmazian rolled his eyes. “C’mon spit it out. It can't be worse than asking me to fix your penis.”  
Ryan scowled, still cradling the purple bundle in his arms. “Are you going to bring that up every time?”  
“It was a great first meeting. I'm never gonna let you forget.”  
Ryan snorted. “Maybe for you. The whole night was just a never-ending parade of embarrassment for me.”  
“Probably. But come on Doc, what are you after?” 

Ryan sighed slightly and stepped forwards, adjusting his grip on the bundle. A tiny mewling sound emerged from it and it moved, bulging slightly.  
“I was wondering if you could watch Morpheus for me for a while?” Ryan asked, struggling with the blanket that covered the cat. Akmazian quickly stepped forwards and took the bundle from the Doctor who smiled gratefully as he untangled the surprisingly patient animal.

“Thanks,” Ryan said, lifting the still-small cat out of the ragged blanket, “He yowls loudly whenever I try to put him in a bag. I think he's going through the cat equivalent of being a teenager. That's probably why he's started ripping up my furniture.”  
Ryan placed Morpheus on the ground and the animal quickly wound its way around the Doctor’s legs, mewling softly as he left black hair spread across the light blue scrubs. 

“He likes you,” Akmazian noted. Ryan smiled fondly down at the animal and leant down to scratch the cat behind its ears.  
“Yup, he's a good cat.” He glanced up at Akmazian quickly and said, “Thank you, I really needed this guy around.”  
Akmazian shrugged awkwardly. “It was Nurse John’s and Levi’s idea. I just managed to find someone selling Class A Animal Companions.”  
“Still,” Ryan said with a rueful grin, “They told me you picked him out. He was a good choice.”

“I'm glad you like him,” Akmazian said with a slight smile, trying to pull his eyes away from the sight of Ryan and a kitten knelt on the cargo bay floor. “So, why do you need to me to catsit him?”  
Ryan sighed. “When he was a bit smaller I could leave him in my quarters, no problem. But, lately he's kind of outgrown my rooms. I mentioned the furniture destruction right?”  
“I'm surprised it was still in tact after all the sex you've apparently been having on it,” Akmazian quipped, giving the other man a smirk. Ryan made a face at him and continued, ignoring the comment. 

“I left him with Levi last time but that went… it went badly. Morpheus is banned from the kitchens and Levi threatened to make cat sauce if I ever left Morpheus with him again. Dr Urvidian and Jane are on the 10 hour shift with me – and Jane keeps feeding him treats, he's going to get fat if she keeps doing that.”

“He looks pretty healthy to me,” Akmazian said, staring down at the sleek black cat who had begun to curiously bat some debris with his paw.  
“And I'd like it to stay that way,” Ryan replied rolling his eyes, “I though it would be good for him down here. Lots of space to run around. Rats he can chase.”  
“The rats are bigger than him down here,” Akmazian pointed out, his voice deadpan, “They'd probably eat him.”  
Ryan grimaced, looking down at his cat. “True. Please don't let any giant mutant rats eat him.” He paused and then looked up at Akmazian quickly. “That's if it's okay for me to leave him here, I get if you don't want him – 10 hours is a long time. I can always leave him with Janice - that's Doctor Urvidian’s girlfriend. He has a habit of trying to eat the flowers in her shop but she'd keep him away from the lilies so it would probably be-“  
“-Ryan, it's fine,” Akmazian cut in over the other mans babbling, “I'm happy to take the cat anytime. It will be good company.”  
“Oh, good,” Ryan said shortly then smiled widely, “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much of a relief this is.”  
“It's no problem. I picked him out because I liked him. I can watch the cat.” He stopped for a minute and frowned. “Wait, did you just say Doctor Urvidian had a girlfriend? This is a different Doctor Urvidian, right?”  
Ryan groaned. “Don't even get me started on that mystery. She's lovely and really elegant as well. I'm just as confused as you are.” 

“I've got a bunch of stuff for Morpheus in the bag,” Ryan said, tugging the large backpack off his shoulder, “Some toys, cat food, litter, you know.” He paused for a moment before continuing awkwardly, “And- uh, I brought some stuff for you. There are a few books and this-” He pulled out a light blue blanket, so large that Akmazian was surprised it had fit into the bag. He held it out for the other man to take, his expression expectant. “I got it from the infirmary.”

Akmazian took it cautiously, almost as if it would disappear if he touched it. It was surprisingly soft, almost silky and was warm to the touch after being in the bag for so long. It felt a lot thicker than blanket he’d had in years.

“I – uh, thanks Doc,” he said, his throat tightening slightly, “How did you pull that off?”  
“Oh, it was supposed to be incinerated after exposure to infectious disease,” Ryan replied casually. Akmazian dropped the blanket quickly, feeling horrified. Ryan’s eyes widened and he gave a short laugh.  
“No – no. That one’s fine,” he reassured the alleged terrorist who was staring down at the blanket as if it was going to attack him. Morpheus wandered over and batted at it curiously with his paw. “I just added an extra blanket to the list of what had been incinerated. No one needs to know that Miss Grayson only used one blanket when recovering from Tarellian flu rather than two. You’re not going to catch anything.”

“You better be sure about that,” Akmazian said with a tense laugh, “I don’t want to get killed off by a virus when half the galaxy is after me. It would be a bit too ironic – especially considering my only friends are Doctors.”  
Ryan made a face. “Not a chance. If I never hear the words Tarellian flu or pus again it will be too soon. Trust me, it was pretty obvious which blanket needed to be burnt and I couldn’t shove it into the incinerator fast enough.” He shuddered, eyes becoming distant. Akmazian paused for a moment, a feeling of fondness spreading through him as he leant down and picked the blanket up, pulling it away from Morpheus. He clutched to his chest and bit his lip, feeling more like a teenager than a wanted criminal.

“Thanks for remembering me then, I guess. ‘Specially with all that pus around,” he said quietly. Ryan’s eyes snapped back into focus and he gave Akmazian a genuine smile, his nose crinkling up in a way that Akmazian refused to describe as cute. He had less determination regarding the slight lopsidedness of Ryan’s smile – he wasn't that much in denial. 

“It's no problem,” Ryan said, his voice surprisingly gentle, “If you need anything you should tell me. I can try and bring stuff down.”  
Akmazian gave a short laugh. “I still have a smuggling ring on this ship, don't forget. However, blankets aren't in big demand on the illegal trading channels so thanks Doc.”  
Ryan gave a short laugh, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring down at Morpheus who was prowling round the bay curiously.  
“Still. If you want anything basic – books, food, clothes, whatever. Let me know. I don't want you getting sick or anything from crappy, illegal food. It would be a nightmare to have to treat you in this place.”  
“True,” Akmazian replied in a strained voice. 

Ryan quickly checked his watch and sighed. “I need to go – Urvidian gets cranky if we don't get there on time.” He knelt down and petted Morpheus fondly. “I'll see you both in just over 10 hours.”  
“You can leave him down here longer if you need to get some sleep,” Akmazian offered but Ryan shook his head.  
“I like having someone around when I wake up – it gets me up,” he paused for a moment and then, still staring down at his cat, admitted, “I don't sleep very well without Morpheus there.”  
“I'll see you in about 10 hours then,” Akmazian said as gently as possible. Ryan grinned ruefully as he glanced up at the alleged terrorist.  
“Thanks, I owe you one.”  
“You owe me about 10 by now,” Akmazian pointed out with a smirk. Ryan rolled his eyes.  
“Probably. But I'm working to prove you're innocent so that's something.”  
“Clear me of my charges and you owe me nothin’ darlin’,” Akmazian allowed. Ryan raised his eyebrows before dropping a quick kiss onto the top of Morpheus’ head in a way that did not melt Akmazian’s heart. 

He clambered to his feet and smiled at Akmazian before turning away and walking towards the entrance, leaving Akmazian with a cat, a bulky back-pack, a luxuriously soft blanket and a view which Akmazian gave himself a few moments to enjoy thoroughly before Ryan disappeared round the corner. Once Ryan had gone from view, Akmazian let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding – sighing partially for the unfairness of the universe and the impossibility of it all but also over the wonderful fitting of infirmary uniform trousers. 

He dropped down to the dusty cargo bay floor, draping the blanket over the back-pack and picking up Morpheus who was still prowling around in close proximity. He gently scratched the cat behind its ears, listening to Morpheus purr. Looking down at the animal in his arms who was curiously sniffing at his jacket, he sighed again and his eyes strayed towards the blanket and the back-pack which he was trying to stop himself reading into. 

He picked up the cat and held him at face height, staring into the luminous yellow eyes.  
“You know what, Morpheus?” he said softly, “I am so fuckin’ screwed.” Morpheus swatted him in the face with a paw and Akmazian let him jump away from his grasp. He couldn't even bring himself to care, now that he was accepting he was in love with Ryan Dalias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter. I'll publish the next chapter shortly. Kudos and comments are always hugely appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Talking to a cat had definitely been a low point for Akmazian but there had been several more low points in the days following Ryan’s visit. Akmazian had been acting like a teenager with a crush rather than the hardened, wanted criminal he usually tried to portray himself as. 

The way that Ryan bit his lip and frowned as he concentrated certainly wasn’t helping, Akmazian reflected, watching the doctor tug a battered file of papers out of the backpack he was holding. He let out a quiet sigh – it would be a hell of a lot easier to act like a dignified if Doctor Dalias was a little less cute. 

The sigh caught Ryan’s attention and he glanced up, his expression bashful.   
“Sorry – Jane and Doctor Urvidian should be here soon,” he said apologetically, struggling to balance the worn messenger bag against his leg. Akmazian stepped forwards and grabbed it, holding it out for Ryan. Ryan gave him a grateful smile as he pulled the file out. 

“It’s no problem,” replied Akmazian, silently praying that Nurse Johns and Doctor Urvidian would take their time. Smirking slightly at the Doctor, he continues, “So. What’s this emergency meeting all about then, darlin’?”

Ryan’s eyes lit up as he held up the file for Akmazian to see. “These!” he said, his tone sounding triumphant. Akmazian squinted at the paper’s title.  
“‘Analysis of newly found systems in the delta section – Edition 5’” Akmazian read out loud before raising an eyebrow, “Yeah, Doc, I think you might need to explain a bit more.” 

Ryan lowered the file. “Do you have a table? Any seats?”  
“No,” Akmazian replied flatly. Ryan sighed and sat down on the floor, beg hinging to leaf through the papers. Cautiously, Akmazian joined him, still clutching the battered rucksack. 

“So these are old colonial documents,” Ryan explained, “Well – copies of them. The official documents are still back on earth – too fragile to be moved. My mother managed to find a historian with a copy.”  
“Why do we need a bunch of papers that look like they should be in a museum?” Akmazian asked derisively, “I mean they're from-” he shuffles through the papers and then dropped them in surprise as he spotted the publishing date, “-holy shit, these are old.”

Ryan laughed. “I know. But we need them. They were published the year that the the Adrarian System was first studied.” 

Akmazian frowned, “What does that – oh.” Ryan nodded and grinned triumphantly, eyes shining. Akmazian pulled his eyes away from Ryan’s face, fighting the urge to kiss his smug smile away. 

“You mentioned that no changes had been made to the gravitational charts a while ago – which is true, partially. The Alliance never issued a new edition. However, changes were made,” Ryan continued to explain as he flicked through the sheaf of paper, “Just to old documents – the Alliance changed every digital document they could find. Every single record of the Adrarian System fits into the story they told – different gravity, pre-industrial civilisation. Apart from this one.”  
“How did they miss it?” Akmazian asked, leaning close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from Ryan’s body. He stared down at the paper’s, detailed diagrams of planets and gravity charts glaring up at him in faded colours.  
“They didn't. Well, not the digital versions anyway. But someone forgot that the Adrarian System was discovered just before the second Internet revolution – when they were still using manual documents in case of a cloud crash. There are multiple copies of these on Earth – all verified by historians!”

Akmazian frowned. “So what? Why is it useful?”   
Ryan looked up at him, eyes intent and excited. “Akmazian, these prove that the gravitational forces around the Adrarian System are the same today as they were nearly 1,000 years ago – despite the star apparently having been destroyed. These state that there is no civilisation on the planets there – that there's form of life at all! They're completely inhospitable and could only ever be used for mining! There's other stuff as well – rotational orbits, energy readings – all the same now as they were then even though other documents have been altered!”  
“That's not going to take down the Alliance conspiracy,” Akmazian said, still frowning. Ryan looked at him strangely. 

“It's enough to prove you're innocent though,” he pointed out, “There's enough here to cast reasonable doubt on your convictions – it makes what you were convicted on circumstantial! You can go free if we can turn this into a case.”  
“Is it enough to turn into a case though?” Akmazian said bitterly, fighting to stop himself from getting excited. Ryan’s enthusiasm was infectious. His wide smile and shining eyes drew Akmazian in but he tore his eyes away, glaring down at the papers in front of him.

“It's enough to make people question the Alliance. Anything to cast enough doubt on the story that's been spread.”   
“It doesn't stop whoever's behind all of this. Even if I'm proven innocent, they're still out there. They're still hiding something,” Akmazian commented, frowning down at the documents, feeling a sense of fear steadily growing within him.   
“That doesn't matter!” Ryan exclaimed, his voice frustrated, “The galaxy will know you're innocent! That's what matters!”

“That isn't all that matters!” Akmazian snapped back, “What if they decide to go after another innocent person – one who wouldn't survive as long as me?” His voice cracked as he continued, “What if they decide to go after you? Whoever is behind this - you're getting in their way. The Captain said you were interfering, remember? What if they want to get you out of the way once and for all?”  
Ryan's steely grey eyes softened. “Akmazian, that isn't going to happen.”  
“It could.” Akmazian clenched his fist. “These people are ruthless and who knows what they've got hidden – who they have under their control. You know way too much, Ryan. They're gonna want you outta the way. I know I would.”

“You almost did,” Ryan pointed out ruefully, raising an eyebrow as he sat back on his heels. “First time we meet – you nearly killed me for knowing too much.”  
“Exactly,” muttered Akmazian, feeling a spike of hot shame, “I'm not gonna do anything that risks your life – or even Jane’s or Dr Urvidian's.”  
“They’re not going to go after me for the same reason you didn't back then,” Ryan said, leaning towards Akmazian.  
“And what's that?”  
“If I die or go missing – people will want answers. People will start looking and whatever is hiding within the Alliance certainly doesn't want to be found. You let me go because the risk of me telling Command about you was less risk than the manhunt for me if I disappeared. You knew that – whoever is behind all this knows it as well.”

Akmazian shook his head hopelessly, not knowing how to argue with Ryan’s firm tone.   
“They aren't me. Believe it or not, they're much much worse than me. My freedom isn't worth the risk,” he insisted weakly. He drew his hand across the pages, rough fingers brushing the printed words. 

Ryan's hand, elegant and long – hands made for precision – darted out and grasped his. Warmth flooded through Akmazian as Ryan gently squeezed Akmazian’s hand, causing the other man to drag his eyes up from the papers to Ryan’s face. His expression was gentle – the perfect bedside manner expression – but his eyes were steely and determined. Hair fell across his face, unruly strands. He leant forwards, eyes focused intently on Akmazian. 

“This is worth the risk,” he insisted, his voice quiet and low – sending a chill through Akmazian, “You shouldn't have to hide. Testifying for you is nothing I haven't done before – I must already be on their radar. I'd be kind of insulted if I wasn't. But that point is, if this can become a case then not only do we create suspicion that can expose whatever is growing within the Alliance – you walk free. And that's worth every risk, okay?”

“Okay, doc,” breathed Akmazian, feeling frozen by the intensity of Ryan’s voice and his gaze. He was intently aware of the feeling of Ryan’s hand on his – the warmth, their skin pressed together. He was also increasingly aware of how close he and Ryan were, both leaning towards each other over the stack of discarded paper. Ryan’s gaze seemed to almost burn with a fierce intensity yet Akmazian couldn't not bring himself to tear his eyes away. He reached up with his free hand, wanting to brush one of the stray pink locks back, away from the grey sky of Ryan’s eyes. 

There was a sudden crash from the cargo bay’s entrance. Akmazian dropped his hand to his holster and flinched away from Ryan as the air was filled with the sound of Jane’s voice cursing creatively. Ryan’s eyes darted away from Akmazian's face, towards the entrance. 

“Sounds like Nurse Johns is here,” Akmazian commented monotonously, struggling to keep his voice steady. Ryan grimaced and rolled her eyes.   
“Yes, I can hear,” he replied and Akmazian tried to suppress any imaginings of a disappointed tone. Akmazian couldn't help but feel disappointed as he watched Nurse Johns round the corner, grinning cheerfully and dragging a bewildered-looking Saucier behind her. He ignored the twinge of regret as he drew his fingertips away from Ryan’s and forced a confident smile as the pair approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight filler chapter here, the next couple of chapters are a lot more focused and actually move the plot-forward (yes, there is a plot! Kind of..) Anyway - hope you're enjoying it. I've got my last exam on Monday so I'll hopefully get the last three chapters out a bit faster. Comments and kudos are alway hugely appreciated and you can find me on tumblr at knighting-vale or my main blog, accidentalavenger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: discussion of drugs, addiction and death

“How dare you?” Ryan shouted furiously as he stormed into the cargo bay. Akmazian dropped the wrench he had been holding and cursed when it hit his knee before clanging loudly against the metal floor. He pulled himself to his feet and leant on the Silent Storm, raising a questioning eyebrow at the clearly irate doctor. 

Ryan looked as if he'd just walked through a storm. His scrubs were crumpled and his light pink hair was a bird’s nest - falling out of its bun and hanging across the doctor’s face. There were dark circles under Ryan’s eyes, seeming almost bruised against his golden skin and his shoulders were hunched. Despite his clear exhaustion, his eyes blazed with anger and his fists were clenched. He marched towards Akmazian, jaw tight and expression furious. 

“How dare you?” he spat out, “After everything we've done – everything we've been through - you do this!”  
“Ryan, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Akmazian said quickly, stepping back and putting his hands up defensively, “Do you wanna sit down-”   
“-I thought you were better than this!” Ryan exclaimed, stalking forwards furiously. The comment cut deep and Akmazian flinched, taking another short step back.   
“Better than what?” he asked, his voice quiet and low, “Cause right now you ain’t making any sense, Dr Dalias.”  
“I should’ve known not to trust a smuggler,” Ryan hissed. His voice cracked as he continued, “I thought you were a good person, not like the stories, but terrorist or not you really are just a criminal aren’t you?”

Akmazian scowled, anger quickly flooding in to sooth the sting that Ryan’s words left. He clenched his fists and stepped forwards, glaring down at the Doctor.   
“Yeah, I’m a smuggler. If you forgot that, that’s your own damn fault, Doc,” he spat out bitterly, not wavering under the force of Ryan’s glare, “Its not my job to worry about what y’all think of me. You wouldn’t get it, with your nice degree and cushy job and supportive parents but when you’re treated like a criminal then sometimes you have to act like a criminal to survive.”

Ryan let out a bitter laugh as he ran his hands through his hair. Through the red haze of his anger, Akmazian noticed Ryan’s hands were uncharacteristically trembling. The beginning of concern was cut off by Ryan’s next, harsh words.   
“First of all – don’t you fucking dare assume anything about me and what my life has been like,” he practically snarled at Akmazian, “Second, do you think I give a damn about your sob story when three people are dead?”

His words startled Akmazian into silence. Ryan scowled up at him, breathing heavily, as Akmazian struggled to find words, floundering in a sea of confusion.   
“I- Did the saucier’s plant, I mean-” he began uncertainly and then paused for a moment, “What the hell does that have to do with me?”

The genuine confusion in Akmazian’s voice seemed to cause Ryan’s anger to deflate slightly. His shoulder’s dropped and his face fell but when he answered his voice was still steely.   
“Because you smuggled the drugs that killed them onto the station.”

There was a long moment of silence as Akmazian stared at Ryan before answering firmly, “No. I didn’t.”  
“Then who did?” snapped Ryan, crossing his arms and scowling at the ground. His tone was tired and defeated.   
“I have no idea but it wasn’t me,” Akmazian told him, “Did ya really think I was the only person smuggling stuff on and off this station?”

The energy seemed to drain out of Ryan and he shook his head slowly, not looking at Akmazian. “No- I mean, I guess I’d never really considered – I just- It’s been a really bad day.”  
“I can see that,” Akmazian commented. Ryan frowned and slumped further, causing Akmazian to quickly continue. “I mean, you look tired. What the hell happened?”

Ryan sighed deeply and drew a hand across his face. He dropped to the ground, back against the wall and knees to his chest as if he was devoid of all energy and trying to shrink into nothingness.   
“We’ve had nearly fifteen people come in having had bad reactions to some really shitty quality Krok. One died before I- we recognised the symptoms and the other two... Well, we just couldn’t save them. Too far gone. It’s a dangerous drug anyway – in hindsight we’ve had a few people come in with problems that could be related to high intake of the drug but whoever got the latest batch got things messed up and it's now causing direct fatalities.” He paused momentarily, his voice cracking. “One of them – god, she was, what, sixteen? Tried some at a party and it went so badly wrong. I couldn’t save her; my hands were just – Jane had to go tell this kid’s parents. I could just hear them screaming and there was nothing I could do.”

Akmazian dropped to the floor beside Ryan and put a gentle hand on his arm. Ryan looked up at him and Akmazian saw that his face was streaked with tears.   
“Shit,” he said quietly and Ryan bit his lip nodded wryly.   
“Yeah,” he admitted, his voice choked, “It’s pretty shit.” He paused for a moment, a frown furrowing his forehead before impulsively bursting out, “You didn’t do this? Please say you didn’t. I – I don’t think I could deal with you doing this. Not now.”

Akmazian shook his head emphatically. “God, no. No way. I’ve seen how drugs can ruin a person, I ain’t gonna be the cause of that for some extra cash. I’m into smuggling restricted goods for my own survival, not to make a profit off some poor sod’s misery.” He paused for a moment. “With Krok there’s a fair chance it’s made on board. If you knew anything about drug deals you’d know that there’s no way I could keep an enterprise like that running while tryin’ to keep hidden-”

“-I know enough about drug deals,” Ryan cut in firmly, drawing away from Akmazian’s hand which had been resting comfortingly on his forearm. He was silent for a long moment before sighing deeply and dropping his head. 

“I guess I just wanted someone to blame for this mess,” he confessed finally, “I wanted a scapegoat so that I didn’t have to stress about it happening again and again.” His voice sped up and rose as he continued. “By being angry I didn’t need to focus on the fact a girl just died and I couldn’t help perform emergency surgery on her because my hands were shaking so badly. I’m so fucking pathetic!” 

He held his hands out in front of him, still shaking violently, as his voice rose higher and more and more frantic. “I’m a surgeon and I can’t even keep my hands still while a kid is dying on the operating table and I can’t stop her heart from failing because I’m too busy having a panic attack in the corner over mistakes I made when I was her age and that could have been me dying! That could have been my parents wailing! I’m a medical professional, I should have been able to save her – I shouldn’t have been told to leave the infirmary, I should be up there – there are five other patients in critical condition and I should be there but I’m too fucking weak!” 

The outpouring stopped abruptly as Ryan slammed his palm violently down on the metal floor of the cargo bay. The sound echoed, a loud ringing clang. Akmazian’s hand flew out, grabbing his wrist before he could repeat the sudden gesture. Ryan looked up at him at last, his expression desperate and broken. His shoulder’s slumped and he dropped his hand but Akmazian didn’t let go of his wrist, holding it gently as Ryan leant his head back against the wall with an exhausted sigh. 

Akmazian was silent, taking in Ryan’s broken expression and wild eyes.   
“That could have been me,” Ryan repeated quietly, his voice a cracked whisper. The energy and anger drained out of him and he leant his head onto his knees. Akmazian watched, searching for the right words. Ryan stared at a scuff mark on the ground, barely noticing the other man beside him. Softly, Akmazian prompted Ryan. “What happened?” 

Ryan’s shoulders shook and with a sigh that seemed to shatter him, he dropped his head to his knees. He was quiet for a long moment before speaking, his voice rough and shaky when he did.   
“We had a bunch of people collapse and be brought to the surgery. No clear connection, different parts of the ship, all ages. Couldn't figure it out at first. By the- by the time I- we recognised the symptoms we’d already lost one and two were too far gone to save. One of the patients was conscious enough to get us a sample of the drug. Urvidian had a look at it but I – I just couldn't deal with it. Especially after we lost Sara. It was just too much. Urvidian told me to go, I wasn't any use.” He paused and gave a bitter laugh. 

“The whole thing about you never stop being an addict – you don't realise how true it is until you're in a room with something that nearly killed you and you can't stop shaking and wanting. It's been over twenty years and I’m still too – I still can't cope. I was just standing there and I couldn't get my mind off the sample, couldn't think of anything else, and it struck me that I'm gonna be an addict for the rest of my life. It's never going away. I'm never going to lose that part of me which wants to black out. I never going to be able to stop my fucking hands from shaking!”

Ryan sat up straight, throwing his still trembling arms out in front of him for emphasis as he spoke with lightening reflexes, Akmazian leant forwards and grasped the doctor’s arms before he could lash out at the wall again and hurt himself. Ryan dropped his arms, letting Akmazian clasp his wrists gently. 

“I can’t stop shaking,” Ryan said quietly, staring down at his hands, encircled by Akmazian’s larger, calloused palms, “I can't do my job. I'm too bloody weak. I just-” he paused for a moment and shook his head before repeating, “I can't stop shaking.” 

“Don't be an idiot,” Akmazian told him firmly. Ryan looked up at him, his eyes a watery grey and expression open and “You're the strongest person I know, Ryan.”   
Ryan looked away and gave a dry, forced smile. “You don't know the half of it.”   
“You could tell me,” Akmazian suggested softly. Ryan tensed underneath his fingers and he quickly continued, “I mean, if you think that would help and all. You don't have to if you don't wanna. If just you want quiet then that's fine.”   
Ryan sighed before saying, “I don't – not right now, I don’t want to think about it right now.” He was silent for a long moment before asking softly, “Can you talk about something else? Anything? Something light-hearted.”   
“Sure,” Akmazian said automatically, scanning through his mind for something funny which didn't have too much violence. Nothing recent then, he decided.

“Right out of training I got asked to accompany my mentor on a honeypot mission,” he began cautiously, “A honeypot mission is when-”  
“-I know what a honeypot mission is,” Ryan cut in quickly, his voice sounding less hoarse. Akmazian faltered slightly as Ryan slid closer, their arms pressing together. With a quiet, tired sigh, Ryan leant his head gently against Akmazian’s broad shoulder. Akmazian froze, suddenly aware of how warm the doctor was, heat radiating through his clothing. 

“So, honeypot mission?” Ryan prompted quietly and Akmazian internally shook himself even as he felt hyper aware of how Ryan invaded his senses. A blur of pink hair out of the corner of his eye, a slightly clinical yet comforting smell, the warm, heavy feeling of Ryan’s head resting on his shoulder and the feeling of soft hair tickling his neck and quiet, shallow breaths near his ear. Pushing the sensory overload away, Akmazian continued. 

“Yeah, a honeypot mission. At the academy they told us that our first mission would never go according to plan but God, they were not expecting what happened to me…” 

Akmazian talked emphatically, gesturing with one hand while the other remained curled gently around Ryan’s wrist which the doctor did not pull away. One half of his mind was back in Prague, explaining to Ryan how difficult it was to ride a motorbike down a cobbled street with no trousers and his mentor screaming drunkenly from the half-attached sidecar. The other half was focused on Ryan steady breathing and the way his chest vibrated against Akmazian’s arm whenever he gave a low laugh. It was bittersweet, Akmazian reflected, and almost perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, the angst ridden chapter! Only two more to go! Sorry this took so long to get out. Exams are finally over and I thought I'd have more time to sit back and relax but no. Straight into uni preparation and visits which has been hectic and terrifying. I wrote this while procrastinating writing my personal statement (which I should go write now). Hope you enjoyed and next chapter is very dramatic! As always, you can find me at accidentalavenger (on tumblr or twitter) or on my podcast tumblr knighting-vale. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan rushed into the room, his white coat flying out behind him. A feeling of warmth flooded through Akmazian at the sight and he stood, an easy smile forming. 

"Hey Doc, what brings you here-" he began but Ryan shut him off with a shake of his head, panting heavily. He frantically brushed strands of hair out of his face and stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.   
"-No time to talk. You need to go. The Alliance is coming for you."

The room felt suddenly colder. Akmazian’s smile faded from his face and his whole body tensed. He stepped towards the panting doctor, pulling his blaster out of its holster. 

“What's happened?” He asked, “When are they going to get here?”   
Ryan shook his head. “I don't know – soon. They know you're here; they're externally scanning the station for you – any minute now you'll show up on the scans and they'll come rushing down here.” 

Akmazian nodded tersely. “Okay we need to go. I'll power up the Silent Storm and we can hide in the Tarellian System.” Turning on his heel, he began making his way across the cargo bay, boots loud against the metal floor. “I've got some contacts there who owe me a favour and want to avoid the Alliance as much as possible. It won't be what you're used to, but it will be hidden. Are The others gonna be safe on the station?” 

There was a long moment of silence before Ryan answered, giving Akmazian time to reach the ship and begin unlocking the doors. He glanced behind him, becoming aware of the silence which hung heavy over the cargo bay. He frowned in confusion when he saw Ryan standing where he had been before, staring after Akmazian, his expression one of pained desperation. 

“I'm not going with you,” Ryan told Akmazian, his voice strained.   
“What do you mean?” Akmazian snapped, a feeling of panic forming in his gut, “We don't have time for this – we need to get somewhere safe.”  
He shook his head. “I need to stay here.”  
“It's not safe here,” Akmazian insisted, storming back towards Ryan, “If they find you here, where I've been-”   
“-I'll get arrested, I'm aware,” Ryan cut in, “But they don't know I'm here right now.”   
“I was going to say killed,” snarled Akmazian, “Whoever’s behind all of this has killed before and they won't be afraid to do it again if you get in their way.” 

“I can't leave now,” Ryan said, running a hand through his tangled hair distractedly, “I'm needed here.”   
“Darlin’ I think your patients would rather have you alive and elsewhere than dead.” Akmazian wanted to scream in frustration as Ryan shook his head again and grimaced.   
“It's not that- well, not just that. We're so close to getting some evidence that will prove you're innocent. We've got a lead – I can't just leave when we're so close.”

Akmazian wanted to laugh bitterly. “No piece of information is gonna save you if they find you here.”  
The doctor gave a strained laugh. “Trust me, I'm aware of that. But I can get back to the infirmary before they get down here. And this is bigger than all of me, you know that. The conspiracy-”

“-The conspiracy is too big for you and me. You know that Ryan,” Akmazian snapped and shook his head, feeling his frustration building. “Don't be ridiculous. They'll get you before you can get away.”  
“No they won't,” insisted Ryan, taking a step back, “You need to leave – you need to get out of here now.”  
“Not without you!” Akmazian snapped, clenching his hands into fists to stop them shaking as images of Ryan being captured and tortured flooding his mind. Ryan scowled.

“I'm staying here,” he said firmly, tilting his chin to look up at Akmazian, eyes steely with determination. He looked exactly how he had at their first meeting, fearless and stubborn and goddamn beautiful, even in the watery light of the cargo bay. Akmazian felt his stomach drop as he looked at Ryan and it was like he was falling in love all over again. Ryan practically glowed compared to his dingy surroundings as he stubbornly insisted, “I'm staying here to prove that you're innocent.”   
   
“Ryan, your safety is more important than proving I'm innocent,” Akmazian said firmly, not even trying to hide the concern and desperation in his voice any more. He knew he must sound like a lovesick idiot but it didn't matter. Not anymore. 

The tension seemed to drain out of Ryan at Akmazian’s words. He looked at Akmazian, eyes wide and sad and painfully soft.   
“I am safe,” he insisted gently, “You have to trust me on that. If not me, then trust Dr Urvidian or Jane. I'll be fine.” An alarm started blaring in the station, sounding tinny and distant yet painfully intrusive. Ryan’s mouth tightened and his voice, when he spoke, had taken on the authoritative tone which he used with patients. “You however, are not safe. You need to go. Now.” 

Akmazian hesitated, torn between the desire to run and hide and the awful prospect of having to leave Ryan behind. The doctor noted his hesitation and stepped forwards slightly, his expression steely. The crease between his eyebrows deepened as he looked up at Akmazian with those open, warm eyes and repeated, “Go!” 

Akmazian couldn't help himself. He stepped forwards and kissed Ryan firmly, hands grasping his forearms to pull him in. The doctor smelt faintly of smoke and sweat and a clean, fresh smell which was so distinctly Ryan. Akmazian wanted to breath it in forever. Ryan’s lips were unbelievably soft under his, warm and alive. Akmazian only kissed him for a second, chaste and quick, drinking in every sensation as quickly as he could. A few seconds, spent memorising the overwhelming things that made up Ryan. Memorising the feeling of the doctor's lips against his, so that he could have that memory clear when the Alliance came after him. Then Akmazian drew back, feeling so much colder than before. 

Ryan looked up at him, mouth slightly opened in shock. Akmazian dropped Ryan's arm as if it was on fire and shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets. He forced a smile, knowing it was weak, even as he said, “Sorry. I just had to do that once. In case I don't ever get the chance to again.” He paused before confessing, “It was a goodbye.” 

Ryan’s face did not transform from one of surprise and Akmazian drank in what could be his final look at the doctor before spinning around and storming towards the Silent Storm. There was a slight gasp from behind him, the sound of hurried footsteps and then Ryan’s hand on his arm, spinning Akmazian back round to face him. Akmazian flinched back slightly, years of instinct telling him to fight or flee but then Ryan’s arms were around his neck and he was leaning up and pressing his lips to Akmazian's. 

Ryan kissed like he worked - throwing everything he had into it. He kissed fiercely, taking Akmazian’s breath away with the intensity and warmth of it. Akmazian’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands dropped to Ryan’s hips, clutching at the white coat the doctor wore. He pulled Ryan closer, kissing back with just as much determination, as if his life depended on it. Which, in a way it did. God, he was leading a blessed life. Despite all the awful things he'd done, he had lived long enough for Ryan Dalias to kiss him like this. 

It felt like forever before Ryan drew away, catching Akmazian's wrist as he moved away. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were the same colour of his hair. Akmazian gazed down at him in breathless wonder. 

“That was a promise,” Ryan told him firmly, “This isn't goodbye. Not for good anyway.”  
“Okay,” Akmazian agreed, feeling slightly dazed.   
“I will see you again,” Ryan said stubbornly, as if insisting it enough would make it come true. His voice cracked on the last words. He took a slow step backwards and Akmazian became aware of the alarm bells that still rang frantically. “You need to go. Now.”

"Okay," Akmazian agreed as he reluctantly stepped away, still feeling dazed. Ryan took a deep breath and then paused. He leant up on his tiptoes to kiss Akmazian again, uncoordinated and full of desperation. Akmazian clutched at Ryan's wrist, savouring the moment before Ryan stepped away and began moving backwards towards the cargo bay door.

He kept his eyes on Akmazian as he stepped away, intense and focused.   
"I'll see you again. Soon," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Akmazian nodded weakly.   
"Soon," he agreed, trying to stop his voice shaking. Ryan gave a curt nod, his expression more open and vulnerable than Akmazian had ever seen it. The alleged terrorist gave a forced smile.   
"Get outta here before the Alliance gets down here," he told Ryan, "I'll see you soon, darlin'"

Akmazian only half-believed it himself, but Ryan just nodded tersely, before turning and rushing towards the cargo bay door. Akmazian stood and watched him for a moment, drinking in the sight of Ryan and feeling his heart break all over again at the impossibility of it all. It seemed stupidly futile but, even as Ryan disappeared round the corner, worth fighting the whole fucking universe for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a conclusion to go, not sure when it will be out as I'm travelling for the next few weeks. I'll try to get it out pretty soon! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome!!


	6. +1

Ryan’s heart almost stopped when Akmazian walked through the infirmary door. 

It was what passed for the night shift on a space station; corridor lights dimmed and almost all patients asleep. Ryan was alone at the front desk as Jane and Dr Urvidian did the final rounds of the day. The infirmary was eerily quiet at this time, the busy bustle of staff and the concerned murmuring of visitors gone. The only people to come by now were people with medical emergencies and, well, Akmazian apparently. 

Ryan stood slightly, dropping his pen, wanting to rush towards the other man but unsure of whether he should. His heart seemed to stutter in his chest but whether that was the sudden reappearance of the supposed terrorist or the amount of caffeine he had drunk to get him through the midnight shift, was anyone’s guess. Akmazian stood awkwardly by the door, hands deep in his pockets as he bit his lip. He somehow looked more nervous than he had when Ryan last saw him, standing at the front of a courtroom waiting for the jury to give their judgement. Then he had stood tall, chin jutting out defiantly but here he seemed hesitant. The only similarity was how he actively seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with Ryan. 

“I- I didn't know you were coming,” Ryan stuttered out uncertainly. The words felt heavy on his tongue, weighed down by all the things he wanted to say but couldn't find the words for. It had been so long since he had spoken to Akmazian, he hadn't had the chance to since he had left Eos 10, since they had- 

“Papers went through faster than expected,” Akmazian said, his voice low and rough, “Bureaucracy, right?” 

Even in the washed-out light of the infirmary, Akmazian looked good, Ryan had to admit that to himself. It seemed even an alliance holding cell was better than an abandoned cargo bay, it seemed. He looked healthier, muscled instead of sallow, his eyes and hair brighter. It sent a pang of guilt as he took in the sight of the nervous-looking man in front of him. 

“I’m just dropping by,” Akmazian said quickly, “I’m won't stay for long– I just thought I should- I wanted to see you again- you and Jane and Dr Urvidian, that is.”  
Ryan’s stomach sank. He blinked rapidly and looked down at his papers, his fist tightening around the pen he held. 

It had been stupid to hope Akmazian would stay on Eos 10. After months of being hidden on the ship, it was only logical that he’d want to leave. No doubt he had friends to see after years of being a fugitive, maybe even family who he would want to visit now he had been proved innocent. 

“I see,” Ryan choked out, “I- it’s good to see you.” Even to his own ears, it sounded far too genuine. It was, of course. Akmazian gave a strained smile and poked at the infirmary floor with his shoe. The silence that hung between the two felt oppressive, unsaid things hovering in the dim light of the infirmary.

Eventually, Akmazian spoke. “So, uh, Jane and Dr Urvidian around?”  
“Urvidian’s gone but Jane’s just doing last rounds,” Ryan replied hurriedly, “She should be back any minute if you want to wait.”  
“Nah. It's fine. Say hi to them from me,” Akmazian paused briefly, “I actually came to see you if I'm completely honest. I came to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” Ryan said in confusion, “For what?”  
Akmazian gave a slight laugh, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, “Seriously? For everything. For taking care of me, for supporting me, for risking your life to prove my innocence, for just- for being there. Thank you.”  
Ryan felt himself blushing and quickly glanced away from Akmazian’s intense gaze.  
“I was just doing my job.”  
Akmazian’s soft smile was obvious in his voice. “I think everything you did for me goes far beyond your job description, Dr Dalias. You've done things for me that I can never repay.” 

Ryan looked up at Akmazian who looked strangely wistful, “You don't need to. You're my friend.”  
Akmazian laughed quietly again but it sounded somehow hollow. “I'm very glad to have you as a friend then.”  
Ryan smiled at him but he imagined it looked as forced as it felt. 

“Well- it was nice of you to drop by- before you leave the station,” Ryan said after a long pause, desperate to fill up the space of unsaid things hovering in the air.  
Akmazian’s eyebrows shot up. “Leave the station?” he repeated, in a surprised tone, “I'm not planning on leaving Eos 10.”

“You said you weren't staying!” Ryan exclaimed, a small note of hope rising in his chest. Akmazian rolled his eyes. “Okay, that was misleading. I meant staying in the infirmary. I'm off to see the Quartermaster about accommodation and from what I've heard that may take a while.”  
Ryan grimaced. “You have my condolences.” 

"Are you glad I'm staying?” Akmazian asked suddenly, his tone somewhere between flirty and deeply serious.  
Ryan paused briefly before nodding. “Of course, like I said - you're my friend. I want- I'm glad you're around.”

“Just friends?” It was a question that didn't demand an answer, Akmazian sounding resigned. Ryan blinked in surprise, he opened his mouth to reply but the way Akmazian was looking at him took his breath away and left him speechless.

“I have to ask,” Akmazian said as he brushed stray strands of hair away from his face, the apology clear in his tone and his wry smile; steady but sad, “When I left Eos 10, you said – you said kissing me was a promise. I – what exactly did you mean by that, Doctor?”  
“I-” Ryan began slowly, searching for the words as he twisted his hands in the scrubs he wore.  
Akmazian interrupted him. “I’m not- I ain’t expecting anything from you.” He gave a low laugh and crossed his arms, shifting awkwardly. “You’ve already given way more than I can ever repay you for. I just – I’d like some clarification. I thought about what you said- what happened– a lot over the past few weeks.”

There was a long silence, Ryan glaring a hole through the faux-wood of the infirmary table, before Akmazian quietly added, “You kissed me.”  
“You kissed me first,” countered Ryan quickly, finally looking back up at the tall figure of the ex-supposed terrorist. 

Akmazian gave another of his wry smiles, the type that was filled with sadness. Ryan bit his lip at the sight. “Yup. That I did, Doctor Dalias.”  
“I thought I told you to call me Ryan.” Ryan stood slowly and began to make his way around the desk. Akmazian’s dark eyes watched him intently.  
“You might have done.”

Ryan stopped barely a foot away from the other man and looked up at him, chin tilted defiantly.  
“Why did you come here now, instead of waiting till the morning?” he asked softly.  
“You know why,” Akmazian replied, raising an eyebrow. Ryan took that as his cue. Stepping forwards, he placed his hands on Akmazian’s shoulders and leant in, slowly enough that the other man could easily stop him. Akmazian did not. Instead, he let out a soft exhale and leant forwards slightly, meeting Ryan half-way. His hands rose to cradle Ryan’s face, tentative and unsure but quickly becoming more confident. Akmazian pulled Ryan forward, kissing him firmly. Ryan’s hands slipped round to the back of Akmazian’s neck, pulling him in closer, fingers tangling in the man’s dark hair. He pressed in closer, sighing slightly against the other man’s mouth.

There was a muffled noise from behind them. The pair sprung apart, although Akmazian’s hand still rested gently on the doctor’s shoulder. Jane stood in the corridor’s entrance, her expression both excited and extremely self-satisfied. 

“I knew it,” she said, her grin growing steadily wider second by second, “Oh this is so great – wait till Levi hears, I told him but no, he didn’t believe me but now, guess what. Guess who’s right-”

“Jane.” Ryan interrupted quickly, “Now isn’t the time. You can be smug as you want, but just- give us a minute?”  
“Oh! Right!” Jane flushed slightly and stepped back, “I’ll go – um- double check on Mrs Banks again. Oh yeah, Ryan, she’s been sick about three times, I really need you to look at that. I know it’s not a good moment but I think she might need different medicine- so, uh be quick? Please? It’s really, really gross.”

Ryan sighed deeply. His hand was resting on Akmazian’s chest so he could feel it vibrate as the man chuckled.  
“I’ll be there in just a minute.”  
“Thank you so much,” Jane said in exaggerated relief, “No funny business, okay? Or I’ll tell Urvidian you’re getting it on during work hours.”

She sent the pair a suggestive wink before flouncing out of sight, back to the patients. Ryan gave another sigh and rolled his eyes before turning back to Akmazian.  
“That sounds like something I should probably deal with,” he said with a dry grimace.  
“Yeah, I better get to the Quartermaster. I do need a place to crash after all,” Akmazian agreed, although neither made an attempt to move away. After a moment’s pause, Ryan reached up and quickly kissed Akmazian again.

“Once you’re done, come back, alright?” he said.  
“Will do,” promised Akmazian, brushing his thumb gently along Ryan’s lips, “Now I’m free I can come and see you whenever I like. Which may be quite a lot, just to give you a fair warning.”  
Ryan smiled widely. “You know what? I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even finish things? I for one do not know.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to finish. I am easily distracted and also terrified of unfinished projects but, hey! Here it is! Complete at last! With a terrible, cheesy ending, but it is indeed done!
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading! You can find me and rant about podcasts with me [here](http://knighting-vale.tumblr.com/) and as always, kudos and comments are hugely appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :) If you want to talk to me about something you can find me on tumblr at my podcast blog - knighting-vale or my main blog, accidentalavenger.


End file.
